Sin Limites Ni Fronteras
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: Te conocí en un bar, me ganaba la vida cantando, ibas con una falda negra y una blusa violeta, cortaste aliento en aquel lugar. Te invite una bebida e improvise una canción, tu me mandaste una nota donde dibujaste un corazón... Capitulo final listo
1. Prologo

Konishiwa!!!!!!!!!

Como estan? Espero que bien, yo les tengo una noticia buena, q digo noticia, noticion, CHELY ESTA VIVA Y MUY BIEN!!!!!!!

Resulta que todo fue plan de un pend---- que se le hizo bonito hacernos una broma así, pero la verdad es que todo esta bien, espero que no se vuelva a repetir por que fue algo muy desagradable, pero dejemos los momentos amargos atras.

Bueno, prosigo y les digo que este fic esta dedicado a _**Chely**_ y otra compañera que no publica sus fics aqui, pero si en el foro (**_sammanson_**), y para _**SamxDanny-ely**_, que es una gran escritora y amiga, por que sus historias son facinantes y a las tres las admiró mucho, para ustedes.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sin límites ni fronteras_**

_**Prologo**_

Miraba hacia fuera mientras la lluvia arremetía con fuerza contra la ventana, sentía que en ese momento el clima le entendía.

-¿Danny?-le llamo el moreno, pero el seguía con la mirada perdida-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Claro que lo hice-respondió cortante, sabía que su amigo no tenía la culpa, al contrario, era muy considerado de su parte el haber ido a apoyarlo-Es solo que…

De nuevo el silencio le robo las palabras, seguía sin creerlo.

-Te dije que no era buena idea y más cuando ella te dijo quien era

-Tucker ¿Crees que acaso me importa?-respondió con desden-¡Yo la amaba! No ¡La amo!

-¿Y de que te vale?-le dijo fastidiado de ese asunto-Igual ella se fue

-No-dijo el joven de ojos azulados negando la realidad-Algo debió pasarle, algo o alguien debió…

-¡Amigo acéptalo ya!-dijo Tucker interrumpiéndole-¡Ella te dejo!

-¡NO!-gritó Danny golpeando su puño con fuerza contra la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana. Tucker le miró atónito, jamás lo había visto tan furioso… Y tan triste.

Se detuvo un segundo al notar como sentía que la sangre le hervía, como su corazón se aceleraba y al mismo tiempo se hacía añicos como había pasado días antes. Bajo la mirada y volvió la vista de nuevo a la ventana.

-Yo no… No…-Danny dio un suspiro y sintió como una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla, hacía días que le imploraba salir y él al fin la estaba dejando, tal vez Tucker tenía razón-Es que yo la amo-soltó finalmente.

-Lo se viejo, pero ella no, por eso se fue-dijo el ojiverde yendo con él y colocando su mano sobre su hombro a manera de apoyo-Se que es cruel que te lo diga, pero por que soy tu amigo te lo digo

-Gracias Tuck-dijo Danny sin mirarle-Gracias por decirme la verdad y por estar conmigo

-Por nada

-Si no te molesta, quisiera estar solo

-Claro, yo… Bueno, ya sabes donde encontrarme

-Si, gracias de nuevo

Tucker le echo un vistazo antes de salir y negó con la cabeza, luego salió del departamento.

-¡¿POR QUE?!-grito con coraje mientras golpeaba de nuevo aquella mesa-¡YO TE AMABA!

Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha tratando de ocultar el dolor que aquella verdad le causaba y se reflejaba en sus lágrimas. Sentía que el alma le faltaba, que la vida misma le faltaba y todo, hasta lo más simple se había vuelto lo más complicado, incluso respirar si ella no estaba a su lado le parecía difícil.

Un trueno cruzó el cielo mientras que la lluvia caía con más fuerza a cada minuto, lo había perdido, con ello su corazón y no había remedio.


	2. En El Bar

Konishiwa!!!!!

Como estan? Espero que bien, y pues me agarraron de muy buen humor, no se por que, y pues aqui les tengo el primer capitulo de este fic, que espero y les guste, y si no, ya saben, con confianza pueden decirle que no les gusta y yo lo corrigo.

Besitos a todos!!!!

**NOTA:** Las canciones son de Arjona, de hecho el fic esta inspirado en una que se llama _Te encontraré_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sin límites ni fronteras**_

_**Capitulo 1: En el bar.**_

**-Dos meses atrás-**

Él afinaba su guitarra antes de comenzar.

Se encontraba en una pequeña pista sentado en un banquito y frente él un micrófono. Se colgó la guitarra y tomo el micrófono carraspeando para obtener la atención de los allí presentes.

-Buenas noches-dijo cuando obtuvo la atención de algunos-Bueno, esta noche empezare con una canción que compuse esta misma mañana-algunos refunfuñaron algunas cosas entre dientes y otros volvieron a lo que estaba haciendo, él solo continuo-Se llama _**Con Una Estrella**_

De nuevo acomodo el micrófono de modo que esta vez se escuchara su guitarra y su voz y comenzó a cantar.

_Era el proceso mensual más tardío de su historia_

_Fue a una amiga del colegio a la que le compartió su memoria_

Algunos le prestaron atención por un momento y después volvían la vista de nuevo a sus tragos ignorándolo por completo, sin embargo, él continuaba tocando y cantando.

_Llevas una estrella en tu vientre_

_Llevas una vida que late_

_Un posible ingeniero, roquero o escritor_

_Quizá bohemio, quizá un señor_

_Quizá compositor, poeta, medio loco o trovador_

_Quizá una idea, quizá una solución…_

En ese instante se oyó la campanilla que anunciaba a alguien entrar al bar, todos fijaron su vista en la puerta quitándole toda la atención (o la poca que tenía) del cantautor y vieron entrar a una joven delgada de ojos violetas, vestida con una falda negra y una blusa violeta haciendo juego con unas zapatillas negras. Todos se quedaron embobados ante tan bella mujer, mientras que las damas presentes solo murmuraban algunas cosas entre dientes, algunos comenzaron a arreglarse su corbata, otros solo alisaban arrugas invisibles de sus camisas y uno que otro checaban su aliento de forma "disimulada"

Ella ignoró los murmuros por parte de las mujeres en el bar y los "halagos" por parte de los hombres llegando a la barra y fijó su atención en lo que parecía el final de la canción tocada ahí por un joven ojiazul.

_A esa estrella en tu vientre_

_No le digas detente_

_Si lo hubiesen hecho conmigo_

_Hoy faltaría esta canción…_

La ojivioleta comenzó a aplaudir levemente y sonriendo, parecía una buena canción, lastima que no la había escuchado toda, los demás la imitaron. Él joven agradeció a los presentes por su atención, luego fijo su mirada en la mujer recién llegada y le sonrió de manera amable.

-¿Qué te apetece esta noche amigo?-dijo un mesero de tez morena y ojos verdes acercándose al guitarrista mientras este tomaba un trago de una botella de agua que tenía ahí cerca.

-Lo de siempre-le dijo el joven de ojos azul cielo cubriendo el micrófono.

El mesero soltó un suspiro.

-No cambias Danny-le dijo al fin.

-Lo se Tuck, si lo hiciera, estoy seguro que no estaría cantando en este bar, por cierto-dijo bajando su voz casi hasta un susurro-¿Quién es la dama?

-¿Ella?-dijo Tucker haciendo referencia a la joven de ojos violetas-No lo se, acaba de llegar

El guitarrista sonrió placenteramente.

-¿Ya pidió algo?

-No

-Mmmmmm…-el pelinegro solo medito un momento-Llévale una bebida por mi parte

El moreno solo arqueo su ceja algo sorprendido.

-Me sorprendes Daniel-dijo en tono serio, solo le llamaba por su nombre cuando era algo serio-Jamás te he conocido una mujer

-Es por que la esperaba a ella-dijo sin quitarle la vista a la joven.

-¿Y como sabes que es la correcta?

Danny miró a Tucker con aire enamorado.

-Esas cosas solo se saben y ya

-Ahora entiendo por que yo soy mesero y tu escribes canciones-dijo de modo un tanto resignado-Eres un poeta empedernido

-Como sea-respondió Daniel-Tu solo hazme ese favor ¿Si?

-Esta bien-dijo el moreno resignado dispuesto a marcharse.

-Espera-le detuvo buscando papel y pluma, luego anoto algo y lo doblo dándoselo a Tucker-Dale esto con la bebida

-¿Qué es?

-Una nota-le dijo Daniel bromeando.

-Eso ya lo se-dijo Tucker sin verle lo gracioso al chiste-Pero que dice

-Eso no te incumbe, tu solo dásela

-Esta bien, esta bien

Danny acomodó de nuevo el micrófono.

-Bueno, me gustaría continuar esta noche con una canción que me gusta mucho-dijo el ojiazul atrayendo la atención de todos-La verdad es que no estaba terminada, pero justo ahora se como terminarla y quisiera dedicarla a alguien muy especial-dijo mirando de manera seductora a la ojivioleta-Se llama _**Tú**_

Acomodo de nuevo el micrófono, carraspeo un poco y comenzó a tocar la guitarra.

_Tu mi proa, mi timón, mi timonel, mi barco y todo, _

_Mi mar, mi ancla, mi arena, y mi caña de pescar, _

_Mi brújula y mi norte, mi puerto y mi soporte, _

_Mis velas y mis redes, mi pesca y mi muelle, _

_Mi dramamina pa'l mareo, _

_Mi capitán y mi tripulación _

_Que má__s puede pedir el corazón._

La joven miraba atenta al cantautor, cautivaba por la letra de la canción y por la forma en que él la cantaba, con cierto cariño y amor, ella sonrió tímidamente.

-Aquí tiene-dijo el moreno llevándole una bebida a la joven.

-¿Disculpe?-le llamo cuando estaba por marcharse-No le he pedido nada aun

-Lo se, cortesía de nuestro invitado-dijo señalando al artista.

-Pero…

-¡Ah! Y también me pidió que le diera esto-dijo sacando la nota del bolsillo-Con su permiso

La chica tomó el recado y lo miró un instante dudando en si leerla o no, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le escaparía del pecho en cualquier momento, finalmente, pudo más su curiosidad y abrió la nota.

"_Espero que te guste… Es para ti"_

La chica leyó un par de veces más la nota, luego le miró justo cuando él le dedicaba una tierna mirada y le sonrió al momento que volvía a cantar.

_Tu mi semilla, mi jardín, mi jardinero, flor y todo, _

_M__i mejor abono, mi hoja y tallo, mi rama y mi raíz, _

_M__i sol, mi regadera, mi agua y coladera, _

_M__i fertilización, mi estambre tornasol, _

_M__i polen, mi pistilo en cero, mi lluvia, mi pétalo y botón _

_Que más puede pedir el corazón._

Ella le devolvió el gesto y entonces comprendió que no se trataba del tragó de lo que la nota hablaba precisamente.

-¡Disculpe!-dijo llamando al mesero-¡Disculpe!

-¿Si?-respondió cuando llegó con ella.

-¿Tiene una pluma que puede prestarme?

-Claro-dijo sacando una de su bolsillo.

-Gracias-dijo tomándola-Luego se la doy

-Esta bien-luego se retiro.

_Tu mi paz y mi batalla, mi verdad y mi novela, _

_Tu mi vicio, mi adicción, mi filosofía, _

_Mi coherencia, y mi locura, mi desorden, mi armonía, _

_Tu mi remedio y mi mal la criptonita de este superman…_

La canción terminó y ella le aplaudió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo ampliamente, aunque lo había dicho ante el micrófono, la miraba solo a ella y era como si el agradecimiento fuera solo para ella.

Se quito su guitarra y la puso con mucho cuidado sobre el banquillo, luego se acercó a ella para saludarle.

-Hola-dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano.

-Hola-respondió ella mientras trataba de aparentar indiferencia-Es una canción muy bonita

-Gracias, tú me inspiraste para terminarla

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-contesto sin mirarle-A penas y me conoces

-No lo se-contesto sincero-El amor actúa de manera misteriosa

-Mmmmmm-medito un poco-Ya veo por que escribes canciones

Danny le miró algo confundido por el comentario, pero trato de seguir hablando para evitar el silencio que comenzaba apoderarse de ellos.

-Perdón la descortesía-dijo nervioso-Me llamo Daniel, pero puedes decirme Danny

-Mucho gusto Daniel-dijo ella cortésmente-Gracias por el trago y… Por la canción

Dio un sorbo a su bebida y luego la dejo.

-Tengo que irme-dijo poniéndose de pie-Ya es tarde

-Disculpa-dijo Danny deteniéndola-No escuche tu nombre

-Es por que no te lo dije-dijo intentando aparentar frialdad-Con permiso

-Pero…

La joven se detuvo y luego giró para verle directo a los ojos, su mirada lo cautivó de una manera increíble, una mirada firme pero seductora, se sentía hipnotizado por ella y si tuviera que verla toda la noche no se cansaría.

-Gusto en conocerle joven Daniel-dijo mirándolo fijamente-Pero de verdad, debo retirarme

Danny se quedo paralizado, de verdad que no entendía la reacción tan extraña de esa joven, hace unos momentos parecía estar molesta por hablarle y al siguiente parecía tentarlo con la mirada a seguirla.

Le dio en beso en la mejilla y dejo la nota que él antes le había dado junto a la bebida que antes había probado, luego salió del lugar dejando a varios decepcionados con su partida.

Danny reacciono y después miró la nota, la tomó para leerla, había algo escrito y al final un corazón dibujado.

"_Me llamó Sam… Y si me gustó, fue hermosa"_

-¿Y bien?-dijo Tucker acercándose con Danny-¿Qué ocurrió? Desde donde yo estaba no parecía pintar nada bien.

-Nada-le contesto con aire soñador-No pasa nada


	3. Conociendonos mejor

Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon...

Por favor, perdonenme, tratare que no pase de nuevo, además, ya casi salgo de la escuela, me faltan solo tres examenes y dos trabajos, se oye mucho, pero en realidad para mi ya es poco, de verdad que disculpen la tardanza.

Y mil gracias por sus comentarios, apoyo y paciencia, lo apreció de verdad, para mi es muy importante y de verdad agradesco que se tomen la molestia y el tiempo de leer mis historias, mil gracias.

Bueno, sin más rodeos, les dejo la continuación

**::EDITADO::**

Nada más para decirles que lo edite por que note que la canción no estaba completa, ahora lo esta. Nos leemos luego!

Besitos!!!!

* * *

_**Sin límites ni fronteras**_

_**Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos Mejor.**_

Le veía todas las noches. Desde que había ido aquel bar ella no faltaba ni una sola vez.

Solía llegar temprano para verlo cantar todo su repertorio de canciones y se quedaba siempre al final para platicar con él.

-Es maravillosa-dijo Danny cuando una noche le ayudaba a Tucker a arreglar el lugar para abrir-Estoy seguro que ella es la indicada, lo supe desde que la vi

-¿Y que harás con respecto a…?-se detuvo un segundo y se aseguro que nadie le escuchara-Ya sabes que-susurro.

-Pues, lo he pensado bastante y creo que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros

-No pensaras en decirle ¿Verdad?

-Tal vez

-¡A penas y la conoces!-dijo levantando un poco la voz-Lo siento, pero no puedes decirle a una extraña que---

-No es una extraña-dijo interrumpiéndolo-Es la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y si lo hago no debo ocultarle nada

-Viejo, no te ilusiones mucho-le aconsejo el moreno-Mientras más alto vueles más dura será la caída

-Pero de esta no caeré Tuck, estoy seguro

-Yo solo te prevengo

-No esta mal soñar ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Mucho, en especial cuando regresas a la realidad

-Tucker ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con Val?

-¿Qué?-respondió con otra pregunta sorprendido por el cambio tan drástico del tema y casi cayendo junto con la silla que intentaba bajar-¿A que viene eso?

-Justo lo que pregunto ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con ella?

-Bueno yo…-comenzó nervioso tratando de describir el sentimiento-No lo se, es algo complicado de explicar… Solo se que la amo y que me gustaría estar siempre con ella

Danny sonrió al notar el aire soñador de su amigo, hasta la persona más dura del mundo se podría convertir en poeta con el solo hecho de estar enamorado. Tucker bajo de su nube cuando noto la manera burlona en que le miraba el ojiazul.

-¿Qué?-reclamo molesto el moreno-Tu preguntaste

-Lo se, y eso es lo que quiero que entiendas

-Si viejo, pero yo tengo con Val de conocerla varios años y tú la acabas de conocer hace unos días

-Hace un mes-aclaró-Sin embargo, siento que la conozco de toda la vida, te lo digo en serio, es ella…

Tucker miró el aire ilusionado que este tenía, de verdad que cupido había hecho de las suyas.

-Amigo, hay algo que debes saber de ella-dijo acercándose a Danny.

Danny frunció el seño cuando notó la seriedad con la que le hablaba su amigo, no era como cuando intentaba aparentar madurez o algo por el estilo, esta vez, era verdad.

-¿Qué pasa Tuck? Me asusta que hables así

-Es que ella…

-¡Buenas Tardes!-dijo Sam entrando al bar-¿Interrumpo?

-En realidad si-susurro Tucker molesto.

-No-dijo Danny safandose de la tensa conversación que segundos antes se había desarrollado con su amigo-En realidad, estábamos acomodando todo

-Si quieren puedo ayudarlos

-No es necesario-dijo Danny-Ya esta casi todo listo

-Aun así-dijo ella insistiendo-No me quedare de brazos cruzados sin ayudarles, sería muy descortés de mi parte

-Pero…

-Sin peros-dijo Sam colocando su mano con delicadeza en la boca de Danny-Se que puedo ayudarles y lo haré

Danny le sonrió y luego asintió.

-Si insistes, no me opondré y creo que Tucker tampoco tendrá objeción

Danny miró al moreno y este solo un gesto de desaprobación, luego suspiro.

-Si ella quiere…-contesto sin ganas de discutir con su amigo.

-Gracias-respondió la ojivioleta.

La hora en que se abría el bar se acercaba y todo se encontraba ya listo. El ojiazul fue preparando sus cosas mientras que la joven se sentó cerca de la barra, en un lugar que ya casi le era exclusivo y tenía mejor vista del cantautor.

-Ya esta casi todo listo-dijo Tucker acercándose a Danny.

-Bien, supongo que debo irme-dijo mirando a Sam.

-¡Tucker!-dijo una morena entrando al bar, el chico solo se sorprendió por un segundo, luego giró para sonreírle a la joven de ojos aguamarina.

-Valerie, creí que hoy no vendrías

-Bueno, me las arregle para salir antes-luego se acerco para besarlo-Teníamos tiempo sin vernos

-Ejem…-Danny aclaro su garganta para interrumpirlos-Hola Val ¿Ya conoces a Sam?

-Hola Danny, disculpa si no te salude-dijo apenada-Mucho gusto Sam, ya Tucker me había hablado de ti

-También me da gusto conocerte-contesto Sam-Espero que te dijera cosas buenas

-Eeehhh… Así fue, créeme-dijo Valerie con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, debo alistarme-dijo Danny despidiéndose de Sam-Ya esta por llegar la gente

-Esta bien-le dijo la chica de ojos violeta dedicándole una calida sonrisa-Te estaré esperando-luego le regalo un beso en su mejilla haciendo que el se sonrojara

-Gracias-respondió nervioso, luego se fue.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a mi amigo la verdad?-interrogo el ojiverde cuando estuvo seguro que su amigo no los escuchaba.

-¿De que hablas?

-Se quien eres-dijo casi en un susurro-Y créeme, si no se lo dices tu, se lo diré yo

-No tengo nada que ocultar-dijo comenzando a molestarse-Y él no le oculto nada

-Claro, claro… ¿Sabes lo difícil de sus posiciones sociales?

-¡Él lo sabe¡Y yo también! Sin embargo eso no es ningún impedimento-contesto ofendida-Ahora si me disculpas, Danny esta por empezar-dijo dándole la espalda.

-Déjala ya-le susurró Valerie.

El moreno estaba por contestarle cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de Danny.

-¡Buenas noches!-dijo el joven de ojos azules contento, la verdad es que esos días estaba más feliz de lo normal, cosa que no soportaban algunos de los clientes (considerando que algunos iban a amargarse más la vida), sin embargo, para Danny no era ningún impedimento para poder estar feliz-Esta vez quiero dedicar esta canción a una joven muy especial en mi vida, se llama _**"No puedo dejarte de amar"**_

Miró a Sam dedicándole una sonrisa que ella correspondió, luego acomodo su micrófono y comenzó a tocar.

_Y es así,  
Como ayer decías que iba a ser,  
Pero la vida es tan simple cuando,  
No te tengo  
Y seguía así,  
Palabras que me desnudan,  
Me envuelven tanto las dudas,  
La historia siempre continúa._

Y no puedo dejarte de amar,  
Y no puedo dejar de esperar,  
No puedo perderte al final,  
Y no te puedo olvidar,  
No se luchar, si no estas.

Y era así,  
Yo no creía en milagros,  
Si tu no estabas a mi lado,  
Era un velero en el mar, del pasado.  
Y seguía así,  
Un soñador sin noches,  
Un alma sin destino,  
Que pagaba por sus errores.

Y no puedo dejarte de amar,  
Y no puedo dejar de esperar,  
No puedo perderte al final,  
Y no te puedo olvidar,  
No se vivir, si no estas.

Contigo aquí,  
El mundo me habré sus brazos,  
El tiempo gira despacio,  
Soy el guardián del calor, de tus labios.  
Si estoy contigo,  
Seré quien guié tu norte,  
El faro de tus sentidos,  
Que te querrá para siempre. 

Sam le sonrió mientras este le dijo entre labios "Te amo"

La noche paso rápido, y al final solo quedaron las mismas personas, Sam, Danny y Tucker, además del personal que trabaja en el bar.

-¡Estuviste Maravilloso!-dijo Sam abrazándolo una vez que el bar estaba solo.

-Gracias-le dijo sonriendo-No podría hacerlo sin ti

-Se que si podrías, por que ¿Como lo hacías antes?

-Imaginando que algún día llegarías a mí-le dijo acercándose para besarla.

-Cof, cof-Tucker carraspeo para interrumpirlos-Viejo ¿Me ayudas a acomodar algunas cosas?

-Esta bien-contesto este-Solo déjame despedirme

-¿Y eso por que?-respondió Sam.

-¿No tenías que irte temprano hoy?

-En realidad podría esperar, por mi no hay problema

-Esta bien-dijo Danny sonriendo-Tuck ¿Me puedo retirar?

-¡Pero…!

-Solo será esta vez-le suplico-¿Por favor?

-Supongo que no hay problema

-¡Gracias amigo!-luego tomo sus cosas-¡Nos vemos mañana!-le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Deberías dejarlo en paz Tuck-le dijo Valerie.

-¿Dejarlo en paz?-dijo fingiendo no saber de que hablaba-Yo no estoy haciendo nada

-Tucker, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te cae muy bien que digamos la novia de Danny

-No es su novia

-Que no te lo diga no quiere decir que no lo sea

-De todas formas-dijo tratando de defender su punto-Esa chica no me da buena espina

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan perceptivo?

-Yo solo digo que---

-Deja que Danny haga su vida ¿Si?-dijo interrumpiéndolo-Esta lo bastante grandecito como para decidir con quien o no salir ¿No lo crees?

-Tienes razón, pero sabes que es como mi hermano

-Si, y como tu hermano solo le deseas lo mejor pero déjalo aprender a su manera, además esa chica no me parece mala persona

-Realmente, no es ella la que me preocupa-soltó con sinceridad.

-Entonces ¿Quién?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Me encantó tu canción-le dijo Sam mientras iban caminando por las calles con la luna como única compañera-Fue muy hermosa

-Sabes que es solo para ti-le dijo sinceramente-Todo lo que tengo, aunque no sea mucho, es para ti

-Con tu corazón me basta y sobra-dijo deteniéndose para besarlo.

Una sorpresiva lluvia impidió aquel voto de amor, sorprendiéndolos por si inesperada visita, corrieron bajo un edificio para cubrirse.

-Si nos quedamos aquí podría amanecernos-dijo Sam al ver que el cielo se negaba a detener la tormenta.

-¿Recuerdas que había algo de lo que tenía que hablarte?-dijo Danny dudando un poco.

-Si-dijo Sam algo ansiosa-¿Qué es?

-Es más bien algo que tengo que mostrarte

Dio un paso atrás y cerro sus ojos luego un aro de luz blanca apareció en su cintura y se extendió una parte a hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo dejando ver a un joven de traje negro con las iniciales DP en su pecho en una especie de logo, su cabello se volvió blanco plateado y al abrir sus ojos ya no eran azules sino verdes.

-¿Tu… Tu eres…?-dijo Sam sorprendida, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían-¡Tu eres el joven fantasma!-afirmo finalmente.

-Espero que eso no cambie lo que sientes por mi-dijo Danny tomando la mano de Sam.

La chica miró su mano un segundo mientras lo sostenía, luego miró los ahora verdes ojos de Danny, seguía viendo toda esa ternura y amor que la había cautivado desde el primer día, luego sonrió.

-Te amo como eres Daniel-dijo apretando su mano en señal de apoyo-Seas un humano o un fantasma

-Gracias-le dijo agradeciendo su comprensión-Ahora ¿Qué te parece si nos apresuramos en llegar a tu casa?

-Sería una buena idea, si dejara de llover

-Ese no es problema-dijo Danny tomándola en sus brazos-Sostente

Sam se aferro a él mientras que emprendió el vuelo, se estremeció un poco ante aquel acto cerrando sus ojos instintivamente.

-Abre tus ojos-le sugirió Danny.

-Tengo miedo-dijo negándose.

-¿Confías en mi?

-Si

-Entonces abre los ojos-Sam dudo un segundo-Solo hazlo

Sam abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con una maravillosa vista desde el cielo, sentía que podía tocar las nubes y en ese momento dejo de importarle que la lluvia la empapaba por completo.

-Es tan… Hermoso

-Lo se-dijo Danny-Aunque no se compara contigo

La chica se sonrojo por un momento mientras que la lluvia bajaba de intensidad y el cielo poco a poco se despejaba.

-Bien, llegamos-dijo Danny cuando se encontraban frente al edificio donde se situaba el departamento de la joven, luego aquel aro de luz paso de nuevo por su cuerpo y él volvió a su forma humana-¿Te veré mañana en la noche?

-¿Quieres un café?-dijo agachando la mirada y tomando la mano del ojiazul-Esta empapado y podrías resfriarte

Danny la miró por un momento, podía sentir como temblaba la mano de la ojivioleta y casi podía sentirle su corazón a punto de explotarle. Le dio un vuelco el corazón y él podría jurar que su estomago ahora era el nido de unas mariposas.

-Yo…

-Pasa-dijo Sam que estaba por entrar al edificio-Hace frío aquí afuera

Danny sonrió y apretó con fuerza la mano de la joven para darle confianza y seguridad, Sam le miró un momento y luego sonrió.


	4. El Fin Del Sueño

**Bueno, espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez, jeje, ya estando de vacas y en este rancho no hay mucho que hacer, jeje, espero que les guste, es un poco largo el capitulo, pero creo que ya analizandolo un poco mejor creo que le quedan un par de capitulos, espero que les guste**

**Gracias x sus reviews, de verdad que mil gracias!!!**

**Besitos!!!**

**::EDITADO::**

**Bueno pues le edite el nombre del papa de Sam Gracias x la aclaración Kosumy D, eso es todo, de nuevo gracias x sus reviews D**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sin límites ni fronteras_**

_**Capitulo 3: El fin del sueño.**_

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir sus ojos lentamente mientras el sol se filtraba por entre las cortinas, miró a su alrededor y noto que no estaba en su apartamento, luego sonrió al sentir la suave y calida respiración de ella en un pecho y con sumo cuidado levanto su mano para quitarle de su rostro algunos mechones de cabello que caían con delicadeza sobre este. Ella sonrió delatando que estaba ahora despierta y luego entre abrió los ojos y le miró con dulzura.

-Buenos días-le dijo casi en un susurro.

-Buenos días-respondió-¿Ya te dije que te amo?-le dijo el ojiazul mientras ella descansaba en su pecho.

-Si-contesto de manera juguetona-Pero es agradable volver a escucharlo

-Bien, pues te amo-dijo tomando de la barbilla para verle a los ojos-Te amo más que a mi vida misma

-Yo también te amo-dijo volviéndolo a besar-Y jamás lo dudes

Él suspiró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, no quería que se le escapara, no quería dejarla ir nunca, sabía que era ella la indicada, aquella con la quería pasar todos los días de su vida hasta envejecer, y a pesar de que tenía poco tiempo de conocerla, sentía que, como ya lo había platicado con Tucker, la conocía de toda la vida, con sola mirarla a los ojos sentía conocerla y saber como era.

-Sam

-¿Uhm?

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella se levanto un poco para mirarle, parecía confundida por aquella pregunta, pero al notar aquella mirada de seguridad sonrió.

-A penas y me conoces-dijo como quien trataba de ponerlo a prueba.

-Lo se

-Además de que somos muy jóvenes

-También lo se

-¿Entonces?

Danny le miró con cierto brillo en sus ojos y le sonrió.

-Sam, se que te conozco con tan solo mirarte a los ojos y siento que puedo saber tu vida entera con solo hacerlo, con solo mirar tu alma, y para mi 22 años no es tan joven y, si así fuera ¿Qué importa? Se que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, haciéndote feliz ¿Qué eso no es lo importante?

-Lo haces parecer tan fácil-le contestó pesadamente.

-Por que en realidad lo es-dijo para tratar de tranquilizarla-Si dos personas se aman y quieren estar juntas ¿Por qué complicarse tanto la vida?

-De verdad adoró la sencillez con la que vez la vida-le dijo un poco más relajada.

-¿Entonces?-indagó sin poder evitar los nervios-¿Qué dices?-luego le miró sonriente-¿Te gustaría ser la señora Fentom?

Le devolvió la sonrisa y luego le beso pausadamente para volver a recostarse en su pecho.

-Me encantaría

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Y bien?-dijo Danny cuando Sam había llegado a la cafetería-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Bien, pues… Es algo complicado-dijo algo nerviosa mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa-Yo…

Danny tomo su mano haciendo que Sam se sobresaltara un poco por el gesto, luego le miró a los ojos y sintió que de nuevo la contagiaba con aquella seguridad que siempre cargaba con su mirada, suspiro y luego le sonrió.

-Mis padres quieren conocerte

-Lo esperaba-contesto tranquilo.

-Ellos quieren que vayas a cenar mañana por la noche

-Esta bien

-Son un tanto especiales-dijo Sam ignorando el último comentario y desviando su mirada-La verdad es que son _MUY_ especiales, diría yo

-Sam-la tomo por la barbilla para obligarle a mirarle-Esta bien cariño, no te preocupes, hare lo mejor que pueda para que todo salga bien

-Gracias por todo Danny-dijo sonriéndole, luego apretó su mano.

-No hay por que-dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla-Haría lo que fuera por ti

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Ding, dong…_

Toco el timbre de lo que era una gran mansión y espero a que abrieran, mientras lo hacía comenzó a revisar su atuendo con sumo cuidado. Llevaba un traje azul marino que Tucker le había ayudado a conseguir, este hacía juego con una corbata azul cielo, traía además un par de ramos de flores, unas rosas rojas y otras blancas, una caja de abanos y el corazón por salírsele del pecho.

-Tranquilo-dijo animándose-Todo saldrá bien

Se sentía un poco nervioso y eso era algo inusual en él, pero trato de calmarse, si iba a conocer a sus suegros tendría que dar una buena impresión.

-Buenas noches-dijo un mayordomo al abrirle la puerta.

-Buenas noches-contesto cortésmente-Soy Daniel Fentom

-Ah si, el joven Fentom-dijo como quien recuerda algo-Pase por favor

Le dio el paso mientras que Danny obedecía mecánicamente y lo guiaban hasta la sala, no pudo evitar notar lo lujoso que era el lugar, se sintió un poco mal al no poder estar a la altura de Sam, no sabía si podía darle todos aquellos lujos…

-Te ves muy bien

La voz de Sam lo saco de sus pensamientos y giró para encontrarse con la que pensó era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Sam llevaba un vestido negro corto pero sencillo, de tirantes que tenía cierto vuelo poco después de terminar la cintura, el pelo lo tenía recogido por un chongo sencillo y con algunos mechones rizados cayendo de manera desigual y un par en su rostro.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo cautivado por su belleza.

-Tú te ves muy bien de traje-dijo ella sonrojada-¿Son para mi?-dijo viendo las rosas.

-Si-dijo dándole el bello arreglo-Aunque no se comparan contigo

-Gracias-dijo conteniendo la alegría.

-Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo-dijo tomándola de las manos dispuesto a besarla.

-Cof, cof-dijo el mayordomo interrumpiendo el beso, ambos se sonrojaron-Lo señores me avisan que bajaran en cualquier momento

-Gracias George-dijo Sam aun apenada.

-¿Cómo esta mi corbata?-preguntó Danny nervioso, una vez que el George se había marchado.

-Bien-dijo ella alisando arrugas invisibles del saco-Te ves muy bien-luego sonrió tomándolo de la mano, ahora era ella la que intentaba darle un poco de seguridad-Les vas a encantar

-Buenas noches-dijo la voz de un hombre interrumpiéndolos.

Danny y Sam se separaron de repente, luego miraron la entrada de la sala, un hombre mayor pero de cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba ahí con un traje que parecía ser muy costoso haciendo sentir a Danny que los suyos eran harapos, luego miró a la mujer que le acompañaba tomándolo del brazo, una señora también de edad madura pelirroja y ojos verdes con un vestido también muy elegante y entonces Danny se pregunto por que Sam tenía ojos violáceos y cabello negro.

Ambos examinaron minuciosamente a Danny con una mirada desaprobatoria para luego pasara a sentarse en los lujoso sillones antiguos, Danny y Sam los imitaron.

-La cena esta servida-dijo el mayordomo en la entrada de la sala.

-Pasemos entonces al comedor-sugirió la madre de Sam.

-Esto es para usted-dijo Danny entregándole el ramo de rosas blancas a la madre de Sam antes de entrar al comedor-Y esto para usted-dijo dándole los puros al señor.

-Es muy amable de tu parte-dijo la madre de Sam percibiendo con delicadeza el aroma de las flores-Eres todo un caballero

-Así parece-dijo el padre de Sam-Aunque prefiero la pipa

Danny sonrió nervioso y Sam tomo su mano para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Pues vayamos a cenar-dijo la señora Manson-No queremos que se enfríe

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de una calmada y silenciosa cena habían pasado de nuevo a la sala de estar a tomar una copa de vino y a platicar con más calma.

Y a pesar de que no habían conversado mucho se habían llevado bien, parecía que les había agradado y eso había puesto de muy buen humor a Sam, que no dejaba de sonreír sin soltar la mano de Danny.

-George-dijo el señor Manson llamando al mayordomo.

-Diga señor

-Tráenos unas copas de vino tinto, de mi reserva, por favor

-Enseguida-dijo retirándose.

-Así que Fentom-dijo el señor Manson encendiendo su pipa-Daniel Fentom ¿Cierto?

-Así es señor, para servirle-dijo Danny extendiendo su mano mientras este la estrechaba.

-Puedes llamarme Jeremy y mi esposa es Pamela

-Gracias señor, quiero decir Jeremy

-Bueno, nuestra querida Sammy nos ha hablado mucho de ti-continuó la señora Manson-Tiene poco de conocerte y parece tener mucho aprecio

-Bueno señora Manson…

-Llámame Pamela-interrumpió.

-Esta bien Pamela-dijo con cierto nerviosismo-La verdad es que yo amo a su hija con todo mi ser

-¡Oh!¡Eso es tan lindo!-contesto emocionada la señora Manson.

-Pues a mi me parece algo pronto-dijo el señor Manson-Tienen poco de conocerse

-Mama, papa, ya no soy una niña y yo también lo amo-dijo Sam antes de que su padre continuara-Y aunque tengo poco de conocerlo siento que ya lo conozco de toda la vida-dijo mirando a Danny-Y si es algo tan sencillo como que me ama y lo amo ¿Por qué hacerlo tan complicado?

Se formo el silencio en el cuál Danny sonrió mientras Sam le devolvía el gesto.

-Aquí esta lo que pidió señor-dijo el mayordomo llegando y dejando cada copa frente a todos-¿No se le ofrece nada más?

-No George-dijo la señora Manson-Puedes retirarte

-Pues…-continuo después de otro silencio el señor Manson.

-Oh Jeremy, tienes que admitir que nuestra Sammy tiene razón-dijo la señora Manson antes de que su esposo dijera otra cosa-Además ya es toda una mujer

-Pues… Si nuestra Sam es feliz, supongo que esta bien

-Y bien Daniel-continuó la señora Manson.

-Dígame Danny

-Esta bien, Danny ¿A que te dedicas?

-Soy cantautor

El señor Manson escupió el vino que a penas y había probado, mientras que la señora Manson había soltado su copa terminando por hacerse añicos en el suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-se aventuró a preguntar Danny.

El padre de Sam le miró con tanto odio que Danny podía jurar que en ese instante él lo asesinaría, pero solo se puso de pie y salió de la sala a grandes zancadas y casi echando fuego con la mirada.

-Eehh…-Danny se quedo mudo un segundo, luego miró a la señora Manson que tenía la mirada perdida-¿Pame…?

-¡Señora Manson para usted joven!-dijo fríamente mirándole de igual manera-Y debó pedirle que se retire

-¡¿Pero por que?!-reclamó Sam de inmediato.

-¡Escúchame bien Samantha!-dijo su madre furiosa-No quiero que vuelvas a verlo ¿Entendiste?

-¡¿Pero que…?!

-¡Ustedes no pueden estar juntos!-dijo como si fuera lo más lógico-¡Esto se acaba ahora mismo!

-¡Tu no puedes!-dijo furiosa-¡Ustedes no pueden!

-Por favor joven-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Danny-Salga ahora mismo si no quiere que llame a seguridad

Danny se puso de pie totalmente confundido pero dispuesto a irse.

-Lo siento cariño-dijo tratando de despedirse de Sam.

-¡Márchese ahora!-exigió la señora Manson.

Danny trato de soltarle la mano a Sam mientras que esta la aferraba más.

-No me dejes-dijo Sam mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes en su rostro.

-Eso nunca

-¡Seguridad!-gritó la madre de Sam-¡GEORGE LLAME A SEGURIDAD!

-No llores-dijo secando el rostro de la ojivioleta-Mañana nos veremos-dijo Danny mientras que dos tipos de negro llegaban para escoltarlo a la salida-Lo prometo

Le dedico una última mirada mientras sus ojos violetas se inundaban por lágrimas de confusión y dolor, Danny le sonrió y le dijo un "te amo" con solo mover sus labios y luego se fue.


	5. La Cruel Realidad

**Konishiwa!!!**

**Bueno, pues al fin pude terminar el capitulo cuatro, el cual esta algo cortito, pero bueno, este capitulo no era muy relevante pero tenía que ir, el que si pienso que estará largo será el siguiente, que es el final, aunque no lo se :P**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia, no saben cual feliz me hacen :D**

**Bueno, sin más rodeo les dejo la continuación...**

* * *

_**Sin Limites Ni Fronteras**_

_**Capitulo 4: La cruel realidad.**_

Era la quinta noche que miraba al mismo lugar cuando interpretaba alguna de sus canciones siempre sin éxito alguno de encontrar aquellos ojos violáceos.

-Algo debió pasarle-dijo cuando se tomaba un receso y conversaba con su moreno amigo-Es la quinta noche que no viene, sin mencionar que no responde mis llamadas

-Viejo, no quiero decir "te lo dije" pero te lo dije

-¡No es lo que piensas!-dijo Danny algo enfadado-No es normal y no puedo acercarme a su casa, sus padres me matarían

-Danny, amigo, voy a decirte esto por que eres como mi hermano, pero dudo que ella vuelva

-No empieces de nuevo Tucker-dijo Danny sabiendo a donde iba todo ese tema.

-Ustedes son de mundos muy distintos y lo sabías

-Te escuchas como sus padres-dijo Danny deprimido al recordar con amargura aquella noche.

-¡Es la verdad! Era lo que intentaba decirte, y en cierto punto no dude de ella si no de sus padres, sabía que esto terminaría así

-¡Nada a terminado!-inquirió el ojiazul furioso.

-Acéptalo viejo, por tu bien, olvídate de ella

-No lo hare-dijo Danny molesto, enfundo su guitarra y la hecho al hombro-Por esta noche es todo, yo me voy-dijo saliendo furioso del lugar.

Tucker lo miró salir y solo negó con la cabeza.

-Es muy testarudo-le dijo a la morena que segundos después lo acompaño, había notado la discusión de los amigos-No quiere entender

-Entiéndelo tu un poco-le dijo ella-Perdió a la persona que más ama

-Lo se Val-dijo Tucker-Pero lo conozco, no se rendirá tan fácil

-¿Y se lo dijiste?-preguntó Valerie un poco angustiada.

-No me dejo-contestó frustrado-No me deja ni si quiera tocar bien el tema sin que el termine diciendo que ella volverá

-Tienes que decírselo, es tu amigo

-Y lo hare-contesto cansado-Créeme que se lo diré…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La lluvia acometía con fuerza en la desierta cuidad, corría a toda velocidad por las calles para evitar mojarse más, con ese tipo de tormentas no servía de mucho el paraguas que llevaba.

Entró a prisa al local de aquella cafetería donde acostumbraba verse con su novia y miró a su alrededor, la noto al fondo en una mesa mientras le hacia una señal con la mano.

-Hola cariño-dijo ella mientras lo recibía con un cálido beso en los labios-Que lluvia

-Si-dijo este quitándose el abrigo y colocándolo en el respaldo de la silla-Pareciera que el cielo esta por caerse

-Buenas tardes-dijo amablemente una joven de cabello y ojos castaños-¿Qué van a pedir?

-Me traes un Moka-dijo Tucker-¿Y un cappuccino?-dijo mirando con duda a Valerie, ella asintió-Si, un cappuccino por favor

-En seguido traeré su orden-dijo la mesera marchándose.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto la ojiverde curiosa-¿Se lo dijiste?

-Si-dijo Tucker soltando un prolongado suspiro recordando la situación.

-¿Y como lo tomo?

-¿Cómo iba a ser?-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio-Muy mal

-Que mal

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Tucker-Si hubiera podido juró que me había lanzado a mí por la ventana-suspiro-La idea de que ella se fuera a otro continente no le agrado mucho

-¿Tan mal lo tomo?

-Si-dijo Tucker triste-La verdad es que si me siento mal por él, de verdad la amaba, ojala pudiéramos hacer algo

-Si estuviera en nuestras manos lo haríamos-dijo Valerie tomando su mano en forma de consuelo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Déjeme entrar!-exigió totalmente furioso y golpeando la lujosa puerta con fuerza.

-Se lo advierto señor Fentom-dijo una voz por un pequeño aparatito junto al timbre-Si no se marcha llamare a seguridad

-¡Dígame donde esta!-exigió saber-¡¿Qué le hizo?!¡¿A dónde la mando?!

-¡Que se marche le digo!-dijo de nuevo la voz-¡Se lo advierto!

-¡No me iré hasta saber donde la mando!

-¡Quiere hacerlo del modo difícil!-dijo la voz totalmente exasperada-¡Así será entonces!

Diez segundos después de lo mencionado por la voz de la señora Manson habían llegado un par de tipos fornidos que lo obligaban a marcharse del lugar.

-¡Voy averiguar donde esta!-dijo cuando lo había arrojado a la banqueta con brusquedad-¡Ustedes no podrán detenerme!

Se quedo ahí a mitad de la calle con la gente mirándole de manera extraña.

-¿Se les perdió algo?-contesto con brusquedad mientras una señora retiraba la vista y apresuraba el paso.

Danny sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones mientras maldecía la mala actitud de esos guardias, y no era la primera vez.

-Deberías ser un poco más educado jovencito-dijo una anciana que se había detenido a verle.

Danny le fulmino con la mirada y cuando estuvo a punto de contestarle se contuvo, ella tenía razón, además, era una anciana y no tenía que sufrir de sus desplantes solo por un comentario hecho.

-Lo siento-se disculpó-No he tenido una semana muy agradable

-Malos momentos ¿eh?-respondió la anciana con la intención de seguir-Se de que se trata

-Gracias, pero dudo que sepa por lo que estoy pasando-dijo Danny sentando en el borde de la banqueta-La verdad dudo que alguien sepa por lo que estoy pasando

-Vamos niño-dijo imitándolo-¿Qué puede ser tan malo?

-Que me alejaran de la persona que más amo

-Bueno, eso tiene solución

-¿Ah sí?-dijo Danny un tanto fastidiado por el positivismo de la mujer-¿Cuál?

-Pues acorta la distancia y ve a buscarla

-Temía que dijera eso-dijo recargando su rostro sobre su manos.

-Es tan sencillo jovencito-continuo-Solo que ustedes los muchachos se suelen ahogar en un vaso de agua

-No es tan sencillo esta vez señora-inquirió molesto-Da la casualidad que no se donde esta

-¿Y por que no preguntas?

-¿Cree que no lo he intentado?-dijo señalando la casa de la que anteriormente lo habían echado-pero como ya lo noto, no soy bienvenido en ese lugar

-Pues creo que no has intentado lo suficiente

Danny le miró con el seño fruncido y solo suspiro molesto.

-Claro-respondió al fin.

-Si de verdad quisieras seguirías intentando

-Pues será otro día-dijo Danny poniéndose de pie-No tengo ganas de que me echen del mismo lugar dos veces el mismo día

-¿Sabes? Estas intentando de la manera incorrecta-dijo ella poniéndose también de pie.

-No se me ocurre a quien más preguntarle-dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a la anciana.

-¿Y por que no pruebas preguntarme a mi?

Danny se quedo mudo, luego giro lentamente para mirar a la mujer, esta sonreía de manera burlona.

-¿Usted… Usted sabe a donde mandaron a Sam?-preguntó atónito.

-Claro que lo se-dijo como si hubiese sido ofendida-¿Qué clase de abuela sería si no supiera donde esta mi nieta?

-¿D-de verdad?-preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban-¿Sabe donde esta?

-Así es jovencito-dijo ella sonriendo-Un bello lugar Paris, muy romántico

-¿Paris?-dijo Danny aun sorprendido-¿Sabe su dirección?

-Bueno, mi memoria no es muy buena ¿Sabe?-dijo rebuscando en su bolso, luego saco un papel-Pero mi nieta me pidió que no perdiéramos contacto y que le escribiera a esta dirección-dijo dándole el trozo de papel-Somos muy unidas ¿Sabe? Es una mujer estupenda y de la cual estoy orgullosa

Danny tomo el trozo de papel con las manos temblándole, hacía unos minutos estaba con el corazón destrozado y la esperanza perdida, y ahora, había aparecido aquel ángel y lo guiaba por el camino para recuperar a su amor.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-dijo Danny sin contener su alegría en un repentino abrazo hacia la dama-¡Le estaré eternamente agradecido!

-No tienes nada que agradecer jovencito-dijo ella acariciando su mejilla-Ahora no pierdas más tiempo y ve a buscarla, se que ella te esta esperando

-¡Gracias de nuevo!-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego marcharse corriendo.

-Es un buen muchacho-dijo sonriendo-Mi Sam hiso una buena elección


	6. Un Nuevo Comienzo

PERDON!!!!!!

De verdad que me siento muy apenada por la demora, casi fue de un mes (Si es que no fue el mes entero), nunca había tenido un bloqueo tan grande (Y he de confesarles que aun siento que le falta algo al final, pero ya estoy más conforme que antes), de verdad mil perdones!!!!

Y nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS  
Por su infinita paciencia, por sus comentarios, por su apoyo, por que de verdad los quiero mucho y agradesco cada comentario que hicieron así como el tiempo que se llevan leyendo esto y mis historias, MIL GRACIAS!!!!!

Bueno, y ahora sin más rodeo les dejo con el final de la historia y esperando que sea de su agrado :wink:

XOXO

* * *

_**Sin límites ni fronteras**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

_**Capitulo 5: Un nuevo comienzo.**_

-¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?-preguntó el moreno.

-Muy seguro-dijo el ojiazul.

-Déjalo ya-dijo la chica de ojos aguamarina-Es su decisión y yo creo Danny que es la mejor

-Gracias Valerie-agradeció Danny-Los voy a extrañar

-Buena Suerte-susurro Tucker.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó un tanto sorprendido, mientras miraba expectante como Valerie.

-Buena Suerte-dijo con una voz más fuerte-Supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias amigo-dijo Danny abrazándolo.

-Solo promete que al menos te comunicaras cuando ya estés con ella-dijo un poco más alegre-No quiero que después me vengas con que se casaron y ni si quiera nos invitaron

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Danny divertido-Si ustedes serán los padrinos de laso

-Muy bien-dijo Tucker estrechando su mano como quien cierra un trato-Pero no lo olvides

-Nunca lo hare-luego abrazó a Valerie-Hasta pronto Val

-Cuídate Danny

"_Pasajeros con destino a Paris, Francia favor de abordar por el andén 20"_

-Bien, esa es mi llamada-dijo Danny volviéndose a sus amigos-Nos veremos pronto

Le dieron un último abrazo de despidida y aun cuando le dio su boleto a la azafata se giro para que, con un gesto de su mano, se despidiera de ellos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Su rostro se reflejo por la ventana cuando intentaba ver como el sol iba haciendo gala de su presencia, estaba amaneciendo y él se encontraba tan nervioso que solo había dormido un par de horas.

Sacudió su cabello en un intento de apartar los nervios y luego metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta sacando una pequeña caja aterciopelada, sonrió cuando la abrió y vio un anillo de oro platinado con un zafiro incrustado en el.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-¿El ser cantautor incluye que seas un desordenado?-se quejo la pelirroja recogiendo un par de cosas del suelo del cuarto-Lo olvide, esa es tu naturaleza, seas músico o no-dijo en tono de burla-¿Y que se supone que buscas?_

_-No lo encuentro-dijo desesperado arrojando toda su ropa por los aires-¡Se que lo puse aquí!_

_-Vaya, ella es tan importante como para que te vuelvas loco buscando una cosa_

_-No es cualquier cosa-dijo exasperado-Es "esa cosa"_

_La ojiverde solo arqueo su ceja preguntando con el solo gesto de su cara lo que su hermano buscaba._

_-El anillo-soltó al fin-Es el anillo lo que busco_

_-¡¿Lo perdiste?!-gritó más como reclamo que como pregunta-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!_

_-No lo perdí-se defendió-Solo no lo encuentro…_

_-Ay Daniel-dijo suspirando-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

_-Que tal si me ayudas a buscar…_

_-Deberías ser más ordenado-dijo comenzando a buscar ella también-No te haría mal_

_-Jazz, deja las sugerencias para después y ayúdame-dijo revolviendo ahora otro cajón-¡Lo encontré!_

_-¡Al fin!-dijo Jazz yendo con él y observando como sostenía con delicadeza una cajita negra en sus manos-¿Estas seguro de esto?_

_-Como nunca en mi vida_

_-Eso es lo que me preocupa…_

_-¡Por favor Jazz!-se quejo el pelinegro-No empieces…_

_-Yo solo digo que… -suspiró-Mama dijo que era para la persona correcta y se… Que ella en verdad lo hubiera querido así…-dijo con semblante triste._

_-Jazz, se que ella es la correcta, y quiero hacerlo de la buena forma-dijo sonriendo y sacando un traje de su closet-Esta noche conoceré a sus padres y les pediré su mano_

_-¿Y cuando la conoceré yo?_

_-Pronto, muy pronto-dijo alistando el traje-La verdad es tu culpa por venir a la cuidad hasta ahora_

_-Sabes que la universidad…_

_-Si, si, si, aun recuerdo como es eso de la escuela-dijo Danny sin ganas de querer escuchar su discurso-Así que déjalo ya, después de que conozca a sus padres te llamare para que cenes con nosotros y al fin la conocerás_

_-Eh… Danny, la verdad es que me tengo que ir esta noche_

_-Que mal-dijo Danny intentando aparentar que no le importaba pero dándole la espalda-Ya la conocerás en otra ocasión…_

_-Hermanito sabes que…_

_-Jazz-la interrumpió-De verdad entiendo, no te preocupes_

_-Lo siento-dijo dándole un beso en la frente-Te llamare la próxima vez que venga y ahora si la conoceré ¿Entendido?_

_-Entendido-dijo haciendo una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa-Nos vemos_

_-Adiós_

_Danny dio un suspiro después de que su hermana dejo la habitación, la verdad era que las cosas eran un poco difíciles después de que sus padres murieran hace dos años, su hermana estaba muy ausente con el trabajo y la escuela, a penas le daba para poder mantenerse ella, por eso él había optado por dejar los estudios y seguir una de sus pasiones que siempre le había llamado, la música… Además no le iba tan mal…_

_Sacudió su cabeza recordando el compromiso que tenía esa noche, dejo la preciada caja junto al traje y entró al bañó dispuesto a tomar una ducha._

_**-End Flash Back-**_

El vuelo había sido más que eterno, pero a pesar de las cansadas horas que había pasado, y en las cuales había intentado dormir sin éxito alguno por la ansiedad, finalmente había llegado.

Se estiro al salir del aeropuerto y sentir el viento frío que daba el otoño en Paris, era una brisa agradable, miró a su alrededor y luego indago en su bolsillo contando el contenido monetario, no contaba con mucho, así que opto por preguntar primero la dirección y tratar de llegar como pudiera, si se complicaban las cosas tomaría un taxi.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había estado dando vueltas por la cuidad por más de seis horas y al final, justo cuando daban las tres o cuatro de la tarde (según calculaba él) había llegado, un modesto edificio que estaba cerca de la Torre Eiffel, más, tenía una vista muy bonita hacia esta, entró a el y busco el departamento 304 llegando a el sin mucho dificultad.

Tomo aire, peino su cabello con la mano y aliso su ropa para estar un poco presentable para finalmente tocar la puerta.

Nada.

Volvió a tocar sonando un poco más insistente y obteniendo respuesta.

-Si, diga-dijo abriendo la puerta un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Danny se quedo un shock por un segundo ante la imagen, no le sorprendía que el tipo le abriera la puerta, si no el hecho de que estaba casi desnudo de no ser por una toalla que sostenía para cubrir lo necesario.

-Eh… Yo, creo que me equivoque de departamento-dijo Danny dispuesto a marcharse, pero luego se detuvo-Disculpe, ya que estoy aquí ¿Podría decirme si esta es la dirección correcta?-dijo dándole la nota que antes le habían entregado con la dirección.

-Mmm, si es la correcta-dijo el muchacho regresándole el papel-¿A quien busca?

-Eh… Yo… -"_No puede ser, debe ser un error"_ Pensó-Buscaba a Sam, pero creo que algún detalle a de estar mal con la dirección, disculpe las molestias…

-Claro, creo que aquí esta-dijo sonriendo-¡Sam¡Sam te buscan!

-No-dijo Danny decepcionado-Déjelo así…

-Mmm, es raro, juraría que estaba aquí-dijo un tanto desconcertado-Seguro salió, pero si lo desea le puedo dar su mensaje ¿Quién le busca?

-Nadie-dijo triste-¿Sabe que? No le diga que vine, con permiso

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo Danny ya se había marchado.

-¡Que idiota fui!-se dijo a si mismo saliendo del edificio a paso rápido-Bien lo dijo Tucker pero fui un necio al no escucharlo

Dio un suspiro resignado y miró al frente del lugar, había un parque muy bello, opto por pasar a alguna de sus múltiples bancas a descansar un poco antes de marcharse. Se sentó en una banca que daba espaldas a una fuente mientras recargaba su cabeza en la misma y cerraba sus ojos.

¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? Había volado al otro lado del mundo solo para encontrarse con el ahora novio de la que pensó una vez sería la mujer con la que envejecería, y él la había creído tan especial, había creído que podía ser felices de alguna manera y que aquello podía terminar bien… Que tonto había sido… Ella estaba ahí por voluntad y no obligada por sus padres como había creído, había jugado con él, había… Y ahora estaba ahí en quien sabe que lugar de Paris con el corazón destrozado y la esperanza tan perdida como las estrellas en las noches de nubladas lluvias…

-¡¿Danny?!-escucho que le llamaban, levanto el rostro y la vio, el mundo era tan pequeño-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida la ojivioleta.

-No importa-dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse, pero Sam lo detuvo con un repentino abrazo.

-¡Te extrañe tanto!-le dijo con la alegría contenida-Pero ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-No importa-repitió molesto-Ya me voy, esto fue un error

-Pero ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundida-Lo que sea que te dijeran mis padres fue mentira

-Ellos no me dijeron nada-dijo mirándole de manera fría, cosa que no era muy fácil y más si ella le miraba con aquella ternura que siempre guardaba para él-Yo lo vi

-¿Qué viste?

-¡No seas hipócrita!-dijo enfadado-¡Llegue a buscarte pero es obvio que tu estas muy ocupada con el señor "No me alcanza con una toalla para cubrirme"!

-Pero de que… Oh, ya veo… Así que ya lo conociste-dijo adivinando de que se trataba.

-¡Si, lo "conocí"!-dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus manos en la última palabra-¡Era imposible no conocerlo si esta viviendo contigo!

-Bien, entonces no tendrás problemas al saber que se llama Steve-dijo ella calmada-Y la verdad no creo ser su tipo, creo que más bien le gustan otro _tipo_ de personas, si es que me entiendes…

El enojo de Danny se esfumo casi al instante y le miró confundido mientras ella le miraba de manera divertida.

-¿Quieres decir que es…?

-Si-dijo adivinándole el pensamiento-¿Sabes? Él es mi amigo desde pequeño, solo que hace unos años se mudo aquí, cuando supo que me mude vino a visitarme, y hoy le dije que saldría por un rato, supongo que cuando tú llegaste él estaba tomando un baño, es muy confiado

-Lo siento-dijo ahora apenado-No debí sacar conclusiones apresuradas

-Eso es lo de menos-le dijo sonriendo, y casi con una sonrisa que le aseguraba que le gustaba que la celara-¿Y bien?-pregunto curiosa-Aun me tienes con la duda…

-¿Uh?-dijo reaccionando-Bueno, la verdad es que…-comenzó indagando en su bolsillo y sacando la pequeña caja-Quisiera saber si aun esta ese _"si" _presente-dijo mostrándole el anillo.

-Iba a estar ahí para toda la vida-dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

Danny le sonrió, tomo su mano izquierda y colocó el anillo con mucho cuidado.

-Era de mi madre-dijo tomándola de las manos-Me le dio antes de morir, me dijo que era para la persona adecuada y esa eres tú…

Sam le miró un segundo, sintió que el corazón no podría con tanta alegría mientras se acercó poco a poco a él para besarlo y sentir que recuperaba la vida con aquel cálido contacto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Seis años después._

-Buenas noches-saludo a todos los presentes en el café-Esta es una canción muy especial para mi, la escribí hace ya varios años cuando creí perderlo todo y de pronto un rayo de esperanza me iluminó-luego sonrió-Para ti cariño, esto es _**"Te Encontraré"**_

Todos aplaudieron y luego guardaron silencio al notar que comenzaba a tocar su guitarra.

Yo te encontrare  
No habrá sitio en el mundo  
Donde te escondan te hallare  
Yo te encontrare  
Porque eres mi destino  
Aunque seas la aguja en el pajar  
Yo te encontrare

Después de un tiempo ya éramos amantes  
Sabias mi vida y yo sabia la tuya  
Fuimos de noche a conocer a tus padres  
Todo iba bien hasta que dije mi oficio  
Tu padre se paro y se largo de ese lugar  
Tu madre me dijo "Esto se tiene que acabar"

Yo te encontrare  
No habrá sitio en el mundo  
Donde te escondan te hallare  
Yo te encontrare  
Porque eres mi destino  
Aunque seas la aguja en el pajar  
Yo te encontrare

Supe que te habían mandado a Paris  
Tu abuela me dio hasta la dirección  
Había un océano entre tu y yo  
Y muchos verdes para obtener boleto  
Vendí mi guitarra, un par de botas y hasta el perro  
Y al día siguiente iba yo rumbo a Francia

Yo te encontrare  
No habrá sitio en el mundo  
Donde te escondan te hallare  
Yo te encontrare  
Porque eres mi destino  
Aunque seas la aguja en el pajar  
Yo te encontrare

Me perdí por más de seis horas  
Llegue a aquel parque y te encontré  
Lo que empezó en un bar de esos bohemios  
Nos durara mientras nos dure la vida  
Hoy el cielo es techo y el sol es nuestra luz  
Yo canto en un café nuestras historias hechas blues

Todos aplaudieron emocionados mientras él agradecía con una sonrisa la presencia. Dejo su guitarra a un lado y bajo del escenario.

-Vas muy bien amigo-le dijo el moreno estrechando su mano-Mejor que nunca

-Gracias Tuck, no lo habría logrado sin tu apoyo

-Oye, yo solo te doy algunos consejos

-Si, pero estoy seguro que no habrá ningún representante tan bueno en el mundo como tu-dijo sonriéndole-¿Y Val?

-Fue al baño, ya sabes como esta con esto de su embarazo-dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

-Lo se-dijo Danny un tanto divertido-¿Y Jazz?

-Con Sam-dijo señalando al otro lado del café donde una pelirroja platicaba animadamente con Sam-Ve, te alcanzo en un momento

-¡Papi!-dijo una pequeña de aproximadamente tres años, de ojos violetas y cabello negro corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo, Danny la cargo instintivamente.

-¿Te gusto princesa?

-¡Si¡Esta muy monito!

-Que buena mi pequeña-dijo dándole un beso en la frente, luego la soltó y se dirigió a Sam-Hola cariño-dijo dándole un beso en los labios-Hola pequeño-dijo ahora sobando la crecido vientre de Sam.

-Gracias por la canción-le dijo Sam-Siguen siendo tan bellas como la primera que escuche

-Y siguen siendo para ti, y para ti también Emily-dijo sacudiendo el cabello de la pequeña con la mano.

-¡Oh Hermanito!-dijo Jazz siendo ella ahora la que lo abrazaba-Estuviste genial, mama y papa estarían tan orgullosos de ti

-Gracias, de verdad agradezco mucho que pudieras venir-luego miró alrededor-¿Y John?

-Viene en un momento, esta afuera con Jennifer, quería un helado y yo no me puedo perder un momento de estar con este torbellino-dijo sonriéndole a Emily-Se parece mucho a ti de pequeño

-Se parece más a su madre-dijo Danny sonriendo-Tiene sus ojos

Jazz le sonrió.

-Hiciste una buena elección-dijo observando la mirada tan llena de vida de su hermano-Ahora estoy segura

-Lo se-respondió este mirando a Sam y tomándole la mano, ella le sonrió.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y con un suave roce de sus labios supo que, desde hacia seis años, era la mejor regalo que le había dado la vida.

_Lo que empezó en un bar de esos bohemios_

_Nos durara mientras nos dure la vida…_

**FIN**


End file.
